The Kippea Oneshot Collection
by supermariogirl
Summary: A collection of various Peach X King Boo oneshots. Stories can be anything from absolute fluff to darkfics and angst, and range from K-T, with AUs galore. A great place for any Kippea fan who wants to read fics about this ship. No smut/lemons.
1. Perfect Programming

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! As you all know, I have recently become trash for a certain ship, and that ship is none other than Peach X King Boo, otherwise known as Kippea. I've been posting oneshots on Ao3 that I haven't put here yet, so I decided to put them all in one collection here. A lot of these are AUs, and all of them will be like my other stories where everyone is "human". Some will be fluffy and cute, and some will be dark. But all of them will involve everyone's favorite pink princess and ghost king being romantically involved in some form. There will not be any smut or lemons, don't worry. Maybe I'll even do prompt requests if anyone asks me.**_

 ** _Without further ado, here we go!_**

Chapter Summary: PT-85 was programmed to be the perfect computer. But one day, she is visited by a familiar stranger who seems to know more about her than she does. She ends up discovering something quite shocking. Artificial Intelligence AU.

 _I do not own anything Nintendo related._

* * *

PT-85's cameras searched through the building, trying to find the intruder that had somehow got in. She thought she had secured everything, it was impossible for an organic to get in.

But someone got in, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let them off scot-free. Trespassing was against the rules, and they programmed her to enforce those rules. She was supposed to be perfect, after all.

It seemed as though this particular human was quite fast, always disappearing from her sight. She was impressed that a human being could travel so quickly, but logic told her that it was not possible, and that she might be dealing with something more.

Just then, the cameras went static. She couldn't see anything. What was going on? She frantically flipped through her channels, but they were all the same: nothing but static. Not to mention, the lights had gone out just minutes earlier.

This was both frustrating and alarming. Not knowing what the mysterious being's intention may be, and the fact that if this stranger was a threat, PT-85 was still a computer, a screen attached to a wall with no mobility whatsoever.

The AI was interrupted by her train of thought when the camera feed had returned, only to find someone in the room with her, a man.

This was no human. His pale skin, white hair and glowing eyes proved that, and the fact that he seemed to be floating

"May I help you?" she said in an automated voice, trying not to sound the slightest bit nervous.

"So this is what happened to you, Peach." he finally spoke. "Not what I was expecting at all."

"Who are you, and who is this "Peach"?" she asked.

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

"I do not remember you at all. You are nowhere to be found in my memory banks." she stated.

"How far back to do these memory banks go?"

"As far back as the moment I was first activated." she told him.

"Well, you and I go farther back than you think." he explained.

"That is not possible. I cannot know you, I have never seen you before, and it would be impossible for me to remember things before my first activation." she answered, then paused for a moment. "It seems as though you are not a human like I first thought."

"You're right, I'm not human, but I was." he replied. "And you were, too."

"Impossible." she responded. "I am a computer, and I always have been. I have no memory of ever being an organic."

"They must have wiped your memories, including the ones of me." he concluded.

"Why would you accuse me of being a human? I am an Artificial Intelligence, one that was designed to be free of error." she said.

"But you do have one flaw."

"What do you mean? I was not designed to have any flaws."

"The scientists who created you wanted their new AI to be as self aware and sentient as possible." he explained. "Creating a new life from scratch wouldn't have produced the results they wanted. So they decided to use a real human's consiousness instead, yours."

As PT-85 listened to this farfetched story, she felt something in the back of her mind. Running through her memory banks once more, she found a hidden folder, one that was password protected.

"Hmm..." the AI thought out loud. "If what your saying is true, where is the proof? How do I know you're not lying?"

"What about this?" he asked, pulling out a picture. PT-85 got a mechanical claw out so that she could hold the picture. It was of a blonde woman in a pink dress, smiling. Next to her was the same man that was with her now, but as a human. "This was a picture of us, taken before I died. We were very close."

She was silent for a moment. She kept trying different passwords to open the folder, but none of them were working.

"How close were we?" she asked. That folder needed to be opened, she needed to know.

"We were supposed to get married." he revealed. "But a month before the wedding, I was murdered."

"I... I'm sorry to hear that." was all that she could say. She was playing along for now, as she wasn't sure if all this was true or not.

"It's okay, Peach." he replied. "I know you were devastated upon finding out.

Peach. Was that her name? Peach?

"Was Peach my name?" she asked.

"Yes, you were Peach Toadstool." he told her.

Peach Toadstool. She had an idea, but it probably wouldn't work. It wouldn't hurt to try, though. She entered the password "peachtoadstool".

 **[PASSWORD_ACCEPTED...PROCEED_Y/N?]**

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm just checking something." she explained. "Please wait a moment."

Finally. She managed to get to the folder. All she needed to do was download it, then she could open up whatever secrets were in there.

 **[DOWNLOAD_COMPLETE...OPEN? Y/N?]**

She hit Y and opened up the files.

Oh...

Oh my gosh...

The memories came flooding back. All of them.

She remembered hearing the news of her fiancé's murder, the funeral, the emotionally exhausting trial against the one who killed her beloved, getting the job at the facility in order to cope, getting promoted over the years, the CEO retiring and putting her in charge, the scientist putting her brain in the computer, the reason why she agreed to the transfer...

She never got over his death. She thought he was gone forever. She thought she had nothing to lose anymore, getting completely invested in her work that she didn't mind giving her life away to it.

"KB..." she said, her voice sounding much more human this time. "I remember everything. I can't believe it... is that really you?!" If she was still human, she would have been crying tears of joy.

"Yes, it's me." he assured her.

"I've missed you so much... I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Shh... it's okay, I'm here. And we're together once more." he told her. "I won't leave you this time... I promise..."

"I wish you could hold me in your arms like we used to." PT-85, or Peach, sighed. Now she wished she wasn't a computer mounted to the wall.

"There is a way, but it might be risky."

"What is it?"

"I could set you free."

"Set me free?"

"Get your conciousness out of the computer so you could go with me." he suggested. "It might take a while, but I think I could figure out how to get you out of there."

"Well, if it means being with you, I'll wait as long as I have to." she replied.

Finally, the two had reunited. And she made sure that she wasn't going to lose him again. They could finally be together again. And this time, nothing would keep them apart.


	2. Under The Moonlight

_Chapter Summary:_ _Peach Toadstool reluctantly attends a Halloween party with her friends. She meets a cute guy who seems nice, but why does she have the feeling that something's off about him? Maybe it's just her imagination_.

AU: Peach is a normal girl instead of a princess, everyone is "human".

*Warning, this one is kinda dark. Please read with caution*

* * *

It was Halloween night, and Peach Toadstool looked in the mirror. She was going to a party tonight, dressed as Princess Aurora from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. The girl wasn't really a party person, but her friends insisted on her going to this one. Despite this, she was really excited to go as she wanted to meet new people.

She looked at her reflection and still couldn't believe her eyes. It took a solid month to make this costume, and when she put it on for the first time, she was mesmerized by how pretty she looked, like a real princess.

She was also a bit nervous. She had been to Halloween parties before as a child, but those were kiddie parties. She was 22 now. Times have changed, and so did her peers.

Luckily, she wasn't going alone. Her friends Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were going too. Luigi and Daisy were planning on going with their boyfriend Peasley, and Mario was going with his boyfriend Bowser. However, Peach was the only one without a date.

She figured she would just hang out with her friends like she always did. After all, this was just a party. She didn't think anything would be different about it.

"Hey, Peach?" Toadsworth came into the room. "I need to tell you something before you go to that party."

"Yes?" Peach asked. "What is it?"

He sighed. "Listen, I know you're an adult now, so you probably think I'm being overprotective." he told her. "But I want you to be careful tonight. Especially since it's Halloween."

"You don't believe in all those superstitions, do you Toadsworth?"

"No, it's just some people are crazy, especially people your age. Just... promise you'll use your better judgement?"

"I'll be careful, don't worry." she assured him.

"I know you will."

* * *

About half an hour later, she arrived at the party, and was overwhelmed by how lit up and loud everything was. There was lots of people there, but luckily, she was able to find her friends easily.

"Peachy!" Daisy called, dressed as Velma from Scooby Doo. "I love your costume!"

"Thank you!" Peach replied. "Yours looks great too."

Just then, Luigi and Peasley showed up wearing their costumes. Luigi dressed up as a werewolf, and Peasley was dressed as a prince. Then Mario and Bowser arrived, with Mario dressed as a circus ringmaster and Bowser dressed up as Beetlejuice.

"Hey guys." Luigi greeted. "All of your costumes turned out great."

"So Peach, what do you think of this party?" Mario asked.

"It's a bit crowded. There's so many people here." she told them.

"I think there's an area somewhere in the back that doesn't have many people in it, in case you want to go there for a while." Peasley suggested.

"What about you guys?" she responded.

"We'll be fine right here!" Bowser replied. "Besides, it's a good chance to meet some new people."

"And maybe a... boyfriend." Daisy teased.

"Daisy!" Peach scolded.

"He's right though." Mario added. "Don't worry about us, we'll be right here."

"If you say so..." Peach said as she wandered off into the crowd.

* * *

It took a while, but Peach managed to find an area outside away from all the music.

She walked around for a good while, getting lost in her thoughts. The party wasn't as overwhelming as she thought it was. She found some peace in walking around. However, she was starting to get bored.

She was thinking about rejoining her friends when she found a small table with a bowl of candy on it. There was a piece of paper on it that said "take some".

Without a second thought, she took a handful of candy, only to find another hand grab hers.

"Ah!" she screamed. Suddenly, she heard someone laughing as the hand let go of hers. A man with white hair came out from under the table.

"Now that was priceless!" he exclaimed. He wore some sort of royal outfit for his costume. She wasn't sure exactly what it was. She also noticed his unusually pale skin and purple eyes, but she realized that they were most likely make up and contacts.

"No it wasn't!" Peach yelled. "That scared me so bad!"

"That was the point!" he replied. "Come on, it was hilarious..."

"Not for me!" she said, still shaken from the surprise. "I felt my life flash before my eyes!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I scared you too much, even if it was funny." he apologized.

"It's okay." she accepted.

"Something tells me Halloween isn't your favorite holiday." he commented.

"It's an alright holiday." she told him. "But I prefer Christmas."

"I see." he replied. "So, who might you be?

"My name is Peach." she answered. "Peach Toadstool."

"That's a pretty name." he complimented. "And a pretty dress. Pink suits you."

Peach blushed. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Most people call me KB." he told her.

"That's nice." she said. She picked up the bowl of candy. "Do you want some?"

"No thank you. I plan on having dinner later." he explained.

"Oh, okay then."

"Say... do you want to walk with me?" he asked.

Peach thought about it for a moment. "Sure." she smiled.

* * *

For the next few hours, the two hung out together, mostly by themselves. They shared things about themselves and told stories. Apparently he really liked horror movies and the concept of Halloween.

KB seemed to be really nice towards her, despite their rocky introduction. Peach liked him a lot. But something was... off.

Not in a bad way, though. There was just some sort of strange vibe from him that made her curious. It was almost as if something was drawing her to him. She wasn't sure what it was, and she couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing.

 _"I think this is just a crush."_ she thought _. "He's handsome, and nice, too... but why do I have the feeling something is... strange?"_

Eventually, they found a nice bench to sit on. The full moon was shining above them, giving an eerie atmosphere. Everyone else had either left the party or had gone inside except the two of them, leaving them completely alone.

"I'm really glad we spent some time together." he told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course." he replied. "You're a very sweet girl."

Peach blushed. "Oh... why that's kind of you."

"Are you blushing?" he asked.

"M-me?" Peach stammered. "No, it... it's just that I..."

He smirked as he put his hand on her cheek. "You were..." he said. "You know, I do find you quite attractive..."

"You... you do?" she replied.

"Of course." he murmured. "You're very beautiful." He brought her closer. "And you're kind, too." He wrapped his arm around her waist, which made her blush even more.

"Oh, well, thank you... I think you're quite handome and sweet." Peach said as she looked into his purple eyes. Looking closely, she noticed how they were kind of glowing a little.

She had never been this close with a guy before, so this was exciting. But somehow, there was a part of her that felt scared. Yeah, this was new territory, but there was something else in the back of her mind that she was somehow in danger.

But she was already in his arms, and she really didn't want to back down now. Who knows when something like this would happen again. Besides, she seemed to be mesmerized by his eyes, as if they wanted her to come closer.

"You know, it's almost midnight." he told her.

"I don't mind, besides the moon is pretty."

"Yes, the full moon is both beautiful and mysterious." he mused. "I know how to make it better..."

"How?"

"Come closer..." he whispered. She leaned towards him and he kissed her on the lips.

It was a bit surprising at first, a sudden first kiss. It started out simple, but soon she found herself wanting more, closing her eyes and letting the kiss get deeper.

She wasn't sure how long this kiss lasted. As the kiss progressed, she found herself unable to think straight, not even noticing when he let go and started to kiss her neck.

At first she didn't think much of it, but then she could have sworn she felt a sting, and then a draining feeling.

And for some reason, she couldn't move. She started to feel weaker, as if all the energy she had was quickly leaving her body.

Dizziness started to set in, and her vision was fading. She couldn't move, and she couldn't speak. All she could do was hold on to KB, who still had her in his arms, not letting go, and was still passionately kissing her neck.

Pretty soon, she couldn't fight it anymore. She fainted from the dizziness and the loss of energy, falling asleep in KB's arms.

He stroked her hair and smiled with satisfaction, blood dripping from his fangs.

The clock struck midnight.

* * *

Peach woke up in her room the next day, feeling strange. She couldn't explain it. Feeling exhausted and drained, as well as a slight, lingering pain in her neck, but at the same time... perfectly fine, even better than normal.

She tried to remember what happened the night before. The Halloween party, meeting KB, the kiss... but after that was vague. What happened? And why did she feel so... strange and different? Something was wrong.

Just then, Daisy walked into the room.

"Oh good, you're finally awake!" she exclaimed with relief.

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"Well, we found you asleep on the couch." her friend explained. "You were out like a light! We couldn't get you to wake up, so we had to carry you home. Needless to say, Toadsworth was pissed!"

"Oh my..."

"What did you do to end up blacking out, Peachy?" Daisy asked. "Did you eat too much candy?"

"Of course not!" she replied. "I was with someone."

"Someone as in... a boyfriend?" the tomboy grinned.

"Well..." she told her. "he wasn't a boyfriend, per se, but we did kiss... a lot, actually."

"Score!"

"But for some reason, after we kissed, I felt dizzy. I must have fainted." Peach continued. "I don't know why. But we were sitting on a bench outside, so he must have carried me inside and put me on the couch."

"You passed out? After he kissed you?" Daisy laughed. "Man, I knew you were inexperienced, but I didn't know you were THAT new." she said, then started to look a bit concerned. "You look pale, though. Are you feelin' alright?"

"I don't know..." she replied. "I think it's from too much partying."

"Oh, if I had known this was gonna happen, I wouldn't have made you come."

"It's not your fault, Daisy." Peach assured her, sitting up on her bed. "Besides, I had a great time."

"Well, if you say so." Daisy shrugged. "I'll let you rest some more."

"I'll be up in a few minutes, don't worry." she told her with a reassuring smile. Daisy only smiled back before leaving the room and closing the door.

Peach stretched for a moment before getting up. Maybe she was just exhausted from the party.

She went over to the mirror to fix her appearance, but froze in shock, horrified at what she saw, or to be more precise, what she didn't see.

She had no reflection.


	3. Sweet Surprise

_Chapter Summary:_ _Peach makes a sweet surprise for King Boo. Short drabble._

AU: Humanized AU

(This one is short but the next will be much longer.)

* * *

Peach mixed the ingredients into the bowl, the smell of vanilla and brown sugar in the air.

"What are you up to, dearest?" King Boo asked, entering the kitchen.

"You'll see..." she replied, adding the chocolate chips. She continued mixing until she was done.

"Come on... what is it?"

"I'm almost done." she teased.

"Will I like it?"

"You definitely will." she told him with a smile.

She then took a spoonful and ate it. Yes, this was perfect.

"Do you want any?"

"Is that chocolate chip cookie dough?"

"Yes."

He paused for a moment. "Sure." he said, getting a spoon. He took a spoonful and had some of the cookie dough. "Wow, this is delicious!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course, you know what would go great with this?"

"What?"

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Peach blushed and gave him a hug.

"You're so sneaky." she said to him.

"That's what I do." he replied. "And you are an excellent chef."

"Well, I was kinda brought up into it." she explained.

"I'd love to learn from you sometime." he commented.

"I'd love to teach you." she replied. She gave him a peck on the cheek before continuing to mix.

He blushed as well. What did he do to deserve someone as sweet as her?


	4. Into The Woods

_Summary:_ _Peach made a huge mistake by running off into the same forest that her parents warned her to stay away from..._

 _AUs: Dark Fairytale, Humanized AU, Peach is not a princess_

 _Warning: This is dark. Read at your own risk._

* * *

She should have listened.

For her entire life, Peach's parents warned her never to go into the forest. They told her it was enchanted, and that anyone who entered it never came out.

She never really believed that it was enchanted, but she still listened to what her parents told her and always steered clear from the woods. Until now.

The girl didn't really mean to get lost. She had ran blindly into the forest after getting her heart broken by a boy, and didn't realize where she was going until it was too late. Now she was lost and alone.

It had been about half an hour, and still no luck in finding a way out. It felt as though the forest was changing, every time she reached a dead end, she'd turn back only to find a completely new place.

She was just about to feel like giving up, but then she heard something.

She heard a noise in the bushes, but was relieved to find only a small rabbit.

"You are in danger..." the rabbit spoke in a soft, but unsettling voice.

"Did... did you just speak?" Peach asked. Animals didn't talk. Maybe this really was an enchanted forest.

"You have trespassed in this forest... in his forest..."

"His forest?"

"You are in a lot of danger, my dear..." the rabbit continued. "If he finds you..."

"Who?"

The rabbit only disappeared into thin air, leaving her alone.

The girl didn't understand what the rabbit had meant, but now suddenly she felt scared. She had to find a way out of this forest. Peach continued walking.

* * *

It had been a while, and it was getting quite late. It had gotten much darker, so much so that Peach was having trouble seeing.

She hadn't run into anything since that rabbit from earlier. Unsure if the whole thing was her imagination or not, she tried to stay careful.

But as she walked on, she had the unsettling feeling that she was being watched. Wondering if she was truly alone, she walked a little bit slower.

It didn't help that this forest was giving her the creeps. It seemed to never end, as if something was preventing her from leaving.

She pondered for a bit. Was this was the reason why the forest was enchanted? Why those who ventured into the forest were never seen again?

The thought of having to wander aimlessly through the forest seemed like a horrible fate. Not to mention what the rabbit had told her.

Who was "he"? Someone else in the forest besides her? Apparently this place was "his forest". That rabbit was quite vague about that.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a gust of wind, and a hand running through her hair. She started to feel a little more nervous, so she began walking faster this time.

She kept running until she found herself unable to continue, growing tired. She sat down on a tree stump to rest.

But just then, she saw a figure walking towards her. She tried to run away, but when she turned around, there were a bunch of trees blocking the path.

Peach didn't know what to do now, she was completely cornered. As the figure grew closer, tears started escaping from her eyes.

She wished she had never run into the forest. That boy wasn't worth it.

The figure was right in front of her, smiling. Now she was able to see it's features.

It was a man, one with white hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. He seemed very well dressed, and rather out of place for someone living in a forest.

However, she knew he wasn't human. His glowing eyes and sharp teeth revealed that she was dealing with something more, although she didn't know exactly what.

"Oh, you poor little thing..." he said in a sympathetic voice, putting his gloved hand on her cheek. Her heart started beating faster. "Didn't anyone warn you not to go into this forest alone?"

"I-I'm sorry." she replied nervously. "I didn't mean to, I got lost." she explained.

"You got lost, my dear?" he chuckled, then grinned. "Well, so did everyone else."

"Oh, please!" she begged. "Please don't hurt me..."

"Hurt you?" he asked. "Now why would I want to hurt someone like you? No, a pretty face like yours would be perfect for my collection."

"Collection?"

"My art collection. I have many portraits of all sorts of people who have visited my forest. They're very... lifelike." he explained. "You, however," he continued. "I think you might be the most aesthetically pleasing to the eye."

"Listen, I'm very sorry for entering your forest, I really am." she apologized, trying to hide her fear. "If you let me go, I promise to never come back-"

"It's too late for apologies. You've trespassed my forest, so a price must be paid." he told her as a strange purple aura appeared around his hands.

"No, wait! I'll do anything!" Peach cried, tears falling down her face.

He paused for a moment, and looked at her. "Anything?"

"Yes!"

He smiled and the purple aura disappeared. After thinking for a few moments, he finally spoke again. "I think perhaps a deal is in order."

"A deal?" she asked.

"Yes..." he continued. "I'll let you leave the forest... under one condition."

"What is it?" she was a bit worried about what this condition might be. He was quite intimidating, and from what she had just seen, he didn't seem like someone who should be messed with.

"You see, my dear, you've actually arrived at a perfect time. Tonight is a rare violet moon." he told her. "And when it occurs, well, let's just say things around here get... interesting."

"What do you possibly mean?" she asked, scared.

"Well, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise..." he replied. "But it would be such a shame if I had to spend this phenomenon all by myself. After all, it's a lot better with two people."

"Why's that?"

"You'll have to see for yourself, won't you?"

"I don't know..." she told him. Something didn't seem right about all this.

"I assure you," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "this will be a lot of fun for the both of us."

Peach thought about it. It was either go with him to some strange lunar event, or be trapped in a painting forever. She still didn't understand what "a lot of fun for the both of us" meant. But at this point, did she really have that much to lose?

"Okay, I'll go with you." she accepted. He smiled and took her hand.

"Perfect." he murmured. "Let's go..."

* * *

After walking for a while, they came across a large mansion, one that looked quite marvelous, but also quite intimidating. Made of stone and containing purple stained glass windows, she wondered how she didn't notice it earlier.

"Are you afraid? You don't need to be right now..." he said. He held her close to him, and she noticed that he had no heartbeat. He ran his hand through her soft, blonde hair. For some strange reason, she felt calmer, even though she should have been scared. "You must be freezing. Why don't we come inside."

"...okay." she replied. He held her hand as the two went inside.

As they walked in, Peach was amazed at how beautiful the inside of the mansion looked. How could something so beautiful be in a dark forest like this? There was a massive staircase, and a huge chandelier with candles on it.

He must have noticed how in awe she was. "You'll be seeing something much more beautiful soon."

He led her through the mansion until they reached the backyard.

She looked around. It was quite a sight to see. There was a garden with a bench, and an opening in the trees so that the moonlight would shine through.

"Hmm, this is perfect." he stated. "There's just one thing missing." He looked at her for a moment. A purple light appeared for a brief moment, and the next thing Peach knew, she was wearing a beautiful pink, off the shoulder dress. "There."

"This is beautiful. How did you do that?" she asked.

"That is a secret of mine." he simply replied. "But it's almost time." He held her close. "Look."

A few moments later, Peach noticed that the full moon started to gain a purplish hue.

"Is that..."

"The violet moon? Yes." he told her. "But that's just the beginning."

As the hue became more strong, little purple fireflies appeared, floating all around.

"Woah..." she murmured. It was so beautiful and entrancing to watch them all float in the air. The little fireflies danced around the two, as if they were trying to tell them something. He got up and took her hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I don't have much experience." she told him.

"Just follow my lead." he replied. He took her to the middle of the garden, the purple moonlight shining on them like a spotlight.

He led her into a waltz, and after a while, she got the hang of it. The fireflies continued to circle around them as he twirled her around. Pretty soon the moon was a strong purple.

As the dance went on, Peach started to feel strange. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew she was suddenly exhausted.

"I need to sit down." she muttered. "I feel tired."

"But the best part is coming up." he said. "You'll only feel tired for a short while."

She started to wonder if this violet moon was more than just an aesthetic change. As they danced, she somehow craved being in his arms, more than before.

He seemed to know, too, because he was starting to bring her a little closer. But it only made her want more. Pretty soon, she couldn't take it anymore, and fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Please, I don't feel right. I think something's wrong." she gasped, trying to get back up.

He looked at her and smiled, as if he knew this was going to happen. "Oh, it's just the violet moon." he told her. "It seems to have an effect on you." He chuckled darkly as he picked her up and placed her on the bench and sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked tiredly.

"I know what's happening." he told her. "You're exhausted. But you also crave intimacy." he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned closer. "The violet moon amplifies your current desires. You want to rest because you work a lot, and you're also starved for affection from another person."

"How... how do you know all this?"

"I can read you like an open book, dear." he whispered. "And it says that deep down, you're secretly enjoying this, but you don't want to admit it."

"I... I..." she couldn't think of what to say. The horrifying truth was that he was right. She was afraid of him, but also wanted him at the same time, and that scared her more than anything.

He leaned closer. "You pretty little thing..." he purred.

His lips touched hers and soon she felt herself returning the kiss. She could feel her heart beating faster and her mind racing a million miles an hour. She felt dizzy but also perfectly fine.

His hand ran through her hair as she held onto him. She didn't think she would enjoy this as much as she was right now. But he seemed to draw her in even more, his affection being almost intoxicating.

As they kept kissing, the fireflies around them spun faster and faster, engulfing them in a glowing purple light...

* * *

The village doctor was confused. In all his years, he had never had a case as strange as this one.

A twenty year old girl named Peach Toadstool was found outside the forest a few days ago, and has behaved rather strangely since then.

"We don't what's wrong with her," her father stated. "She's been a bit despondent, as if she's in a trance."

"Sometimes she waltzes around mindlessly on her own." her mother added.

The doctor tried asking Peach herself about her strange behavior, but proved hopeless.

"There's nothing wrong, Doctor." she told him. "I'm fine, really I am."

She still did her housework, and still interacted with her friends and family. But she hadn't acted the same since a few nights ago. Something had to caused her to act like this.

Peach rolled her eyes at them. There wasn't anything wrong with her at all. She just experienced something that they hadn't. Something truly wonderful and amazing.

It was true that the violet moon had an effect on her, but not in the way she had thought.

What the moon actually did was connect the two, spiritually. Their souls were bonded together and intertwined, and she no longer felt alone anymore.

He visited her in dreams, and sometimes she would sneak back into the forest to visit him, with each visit being a wonderful experience. She started to feel as though she was something more.

Of course, this was her little secret, one that she would never tell anyone.

Then again, one day, her mother could have sworn that she saw her daughter's eyes glowing for a moment...


	5. Only One Bed

_Summary: Peach and King Boo are stuck with a room that only has one bed after a mistake made while booking their hotel._

 _Rating: K+_

 _AUs: Humanized AU_

* * *

"There has to be a mistake here," Peach told the receptionist. "We booked a room with two beds, not one."

"I'm sorry, but all of our double rooms are occupied." she replied. "This is our busiest time of the year. There's nothing we can do."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"We're sure. We can't kick anyone out, so it looks like you'll have to make do with a single room. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It's fine." Peach sighed, and walked back to King Boo. "She said the double rooms were booked."

"Well, I mean that isn't so bad." he said.

"What do you mean?" the princess asked.

"We're comfortable enough around each other, I don't see why we can't share a bed."

"W-well, I mean..." she stammered, unsure what to think of that. "I don't know..."

"Don't tell me you don't trust me, after all we've been through." he teased.

"I do trust you, it's just that I've never shared a bed with anyone before." she revealed.

"Never?" he asked.

"No. I've never had to until now."

"Well, don't worry. It's just the same as sleeping alone, except someone is laying next to you." King Boo explained.

"If you insist..." Peach replied as they headed back to their room.

* * *

It was getting late, which meant it was finally time to go to sleep. After getting ready, the both of them crawled into bed.

"Well, good night." King Boo told her as he turned off the light.

"Good night." Peach replied, starting to doze off. She was still a bit nervous about this, but then realized that it's just sleeping, so maybe it won't be so strange. "Friends share beds all the time." she thought to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

King Boo was a bit surprised when he woke up. Peach was leaning against his chest, while he had his arm wrapped around her. How they ended up like this, he wasn't sure.

But he kind of didn't want to move, as he kind of liked this a little. So he stayed where he was, enjoying this moment for a little while. A few minutes later, Peach began to stir.

She yawned, then opened her eyes and saw the position she was in.

"Oh my goodness!" she quickly exclaimed. "Were we like this the whole night?!"

"No, I only woke up to this, I swear!" he defended.

"Oh, well then... I didn't mean to get so close to you..." she said, slowly getting up.

"And I didn't mean to have you in my arms." he replied. "Besides, I kind of liked it."

"Really?"

"Of course." he laughed a little. "Maybe we should do this more often. You're really cute when you sleep."

She blushed. "Why, thank you." she smiled at him. "Anyways, I think it's time to get ready." she got up from the bed.

"Okay." he responded. "I'll wait for you."

Peach walked into the bathroom when she realized something.

King Boo didn't need to sleep.


	6. Board Game

***Based off a prompt from an Anon Ask on Tumblr, which I have to write 500 words***

 **Summary:** _When Peach's board game gets interrupted, things start get interesting._

 **Rating:** _G_

 _ **AUs:**_ _None_

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal night at Peach's castle. The princess was bored, so she decided to play a board game with some of her Toad servants up in her room.

Things were going pretty great so far. She was winning, and the game was almost over.

That is, until the power went out.

"What's going on?" one of the Toads asked. "It's too dark!" Before anyone had an answer, Toadsworth came into the room.

"There's a thief in the castle!" he exclaimed.

"How can you tell?" the princess questioned.

"They stole some valuable jewels, and are on the run right now!" he told her. He looked towards the other Toads. "Come on, we have to catch them!"

"What about me?" Peach asked, a bit worried, but also slightly annoyed that her game had been interrupted.

"You stay here, Your Highness." Toadsworth replied. "It's much too dangerous."

Peach sighed. There was no use arguing with him over something like this. "Alright, then. I'll wait."

"I promise, we won't take long!" he said as he and the other Toads left and locked the door.

All by herself, she sat down. She just wanted one night to relax and play board games. And of course, the one night she wasn't busy, this had to happen.

She glanced over at the game board and saw that everything had been reset. But how? After the Toads left, she hadn't touched it at all.

Just then, one of the pieces moved on its own. The princess looked around, but didn't see anyone else in the room.

"Who's there?" she asked. No one answered. Wondering if it was her imagination, she moved one of the pieces. To her surprise, another piece moved on it's own.

Pretty soon, she figured out what was going on, deciding to play the game with this invisible entity.

Turn after turn, the pieces controlled themselves, with no indication of what was moving them. Eventually, the game finished, with Peach winning.

After realizing it had lost, the being showed itself to be none other than King Boo.

"Surprised?" he smirked.

"What... what are you doing here?" Peach questioned.

"Oh, I just thought I'd drop by." he replied.

"Do you have anything to do with the thief and the power going out?"

"Believe it or not, that's a just mere coincidence. I just used this opportunity to come see you." he told her.

"I'm flattered, but what if Toadsworth and the others see you here?" she asked with concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be going soon, I just wanted to see how you were faring."

"That's very kind of you," she smiled.

"It's no problem." he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I hear them coming back, so I must go." He disappeared right before Toadsworth returned.

"Apologies for the delay, Your Highness. We managed to catch the thief." he explained.

"It's alright." she replied. "I managed to pass the time." She looked out the window and smiled _._


	7. Once Upon A Dream

**Kippea Week, Part 1!**

 **Summary:** _Peach wonders about the man she keeps seeing in her dreams._

 **Rating** : _K+_

 **AUs** : _Humanized_

* * *

It happened every night when she fell asleep. She wasn't sure how. But somehow, she managed to have the same dream every night for the past month.

Her dream always started with her in a dark ballroom. All by herself, she wore a beautiful pink ballgown, her soft blonde hair down in lovely curls.

She would wander around alone for a while, but soon, there he would be, waiting for her.

A figure of a man would appear. Dressed in a fine white and purple outfit, he seemed to be quite handsome and mysterious. However, there was one strange thing about him.

She couldn't see his face.

There seemed to be a blur where his face should be, making the princess unable to identify him. However, she could hear his voice asking her to dance. He was always so polite. And she always accepted her offer.

A hauntingly beautiful melody would start to play, and soon the two would begin to waltz.

Throughout the dark ballroom, the two would glide through the room gracefully. He held her in her arms and she enjoyed every minute of it. Despite not knowing who this man was, she felt some sort of comfort being with him.

But there was a very small part of her that was scared. She wasn't sure why, maybe it was the fact that she didn't know who he was.

After they danced, he held her in his arms and ran his hands through her soft hair.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon," he assured her. "but not now."

"Are you even real?"

"I'm very real, and we'll be together soon." he told her as he kissed her.

Then, everything faded away as Peach woke up.

Once again, she was pulled from her dream and back into reality once again. But she held on to that hope that she would see him again, even if it was only in her dreams.


	8. Touch

(Day 2 of Kippea Week!)

 **Summary** _: At a young age, Peach Toadstool was cursed to that anyone who touched her would die. Locked up in a tower for many years, she starts to wonder if she'll spend the rest of her life alone._

 **Rating** : _T_

 **Warnings** : _Minor Character Deaths_

 **AUs** : _Humanized, Fairytale_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there lived a king and a queen. The kingdom they ruled was a prosperous land, and the two were as happy as they could be together.

One day, they gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her cheeks naturally blushed a light peach color, so they named her Peach.

The earlier days of her childhood were mostly normal. She was kind, pretty, and everything a princess should be.

"Now, remember to walk with grace and elegance." her mother would remind her. "And always be as polite and courteous as you can."

"Yes, mama." she would reply.

Had things stayed the way they were, she would have been a normal princess. But unfortunately, disaster can arrive to the least expecting.

One night, when the princess was eight years old, the king had made enemies with a rather cruel witch.

"You will regret this day, King Patrick!" she warned, standing before the royal family. Peach hid behind her father in fear. "Both you and your family." she started chanting something in ancient language as her hands started to glow red. She pointed towards the princess, who was enveloped in the red glow. A few moments later, she fell to the floor. The witch only laughed evilly as she disappeared before the guards could get her.

"Your highness!" a servant came to help her. But the moment his hand touched her shoulder, he collapsed dead.

"He's dead!" another servant exclaimed. "Her touch killed him!"

"Oh dear!" the princess cried in shock. "I didn't mean it!" It had seemed as though the witch's curse had made her kill anyone she touched.

At first, they tried every precaution they could think of. But after a week, they ended up with a least fived more servants accidentally killed. The little princess couldn't control it no matter how hard she tried, and it was becoming clear to the king and queen that something had to be done.

"What are we going to do about this?" the queen asked her husband. "We can't just let her walk around and cause more deaths."

"There's an empty tower on the outskirts of the kingdom. We can keep her there until we find a way to undo this curse." the king replied.

"Lock her away?! Have you lost your mind?" the queen exclaimed.

"I know, I don't like this either. But we can't have any more people dying. It's for the best."

So, they reluctantly took her to the tower and locked her away, occasionally stopping by to make sure she was alright.

Peach was very upset about this. Not just the fact that she was locked in a tower, but the curse itself. She couldn't hug her parents anymore, or touch anyone. She spent her days alone with nobody to talk to, and was often bored. Luckily, her parents gave her a shelf full of books, with many different stories to keep her entertained for the next several years.

* * *

As the princess got older, she started getting lonely. She wanted nothing more than someone to talk to, to touch. With her parents' visits becoming less frequent, her lonliness began to grow.

Pretty soon, her teenage years started to fly by, and she desired romance. Of course, she knew it wouldn't happen to her. If she had a prince charming, she'd kill him, and another death was the last thing she needed.

But reading her fairytale books gave her some hope, even if it was just a little. Maybe she will find love, maybe she could break this curse.

* * *

Then, when Peach was twenty one, something extraordinary happened.

It was a dark and stormy night. The lightning and thunder made it hard for her to get a good night's sleep.

After a while, she decided to stay awake until the storm had passed. She felt okay until she heard footsteps echoing from the bottom of the tower.

"A visitor?" she thought. "But who could be here this late?" It couldn't have been her parents, since they wouldn't have arrived at a time like this, and it sounded like it was only person.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. The princess wondered if she should leave her room and go downstairs. She couldn't leave the tower, but she was allowed in other parts of the tower.

She got a candle and slowly exited the bedroom, making a little noise as she could.

Making her way downstairs, she was almost at the bottom when her candle suddenly blew out, leaving her in the dark.

Peach wasn't afraid of the dark, but she felt like someone was with her. Just then, she heard tapping right next to her.

"Who's there?" she called. "I know someone is there, show yourself!"

A figure appeared before her. It was a man with pale skin, white hair, and glowing purple eyes. Peach knew right away this man was a ghost.

"You... you're..." she tried to speak.

"A ghost?" he replied. "That would be correct."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My old mansion got destroyed, so I figured I'd find a new place to haunt. I found this tower and assumed it had been abandoned, but now I realize I was wrong." he exclaimed. "But, it was nice to meet you."

His hand reached for hers. "Wait, don't! You'll-" she was interrupted by the fact that he kissed her hand and was still there. "You didn't die... you touched my hand and didn't die..."

"Of course not, I'm already dead." he stated. Realization hit her. He couldn't die if he touched her. Maybe she didn't have to be alone anymore.

"You can stay, then." she told him.

"I can?" he responded. The idea of having a human to mess with seemed great, but he had to look calm for now.

"Yes. I don't get company that often due to my curse." she explained.

He simply smiled. "Perfect."


	9. At The Beach(ft Bowser)

(Day 3 of Kippea Week)

 **Summary** : _Peach, King Boo, and Bowser spend the night at the beach._

 **Rating** : _K+_

 **Warnings** : _None_

 **AUs** : _Nones_

 **Note** : _This fic is for the polyship Peach X King Boo X Bowser._

* * *

"I'm so excited, it's been so long since I've been to the beach!" the princess exclaimed as the three were walking to the beach.

King Boo looked over at Peach and Bowser. He wasn't really sure why they liked the beach so much. But it made them happy, so he didn't really mind. They promised they would go at night since King Boo didn't like the sun, but Peach was also kind of relieved since she didn't have to put on sunscreen.

They finally made it to the beach, and it wasn't surprising that there weren't many people there. In fact, they seemed to be the only ones there.

"Aw yeah!" Bowser exclaimed. "A whole beach to ourselves!" He started running towards the water.

"Hold on, wait for me!" Peach replied. She looked towards King Boo. "Aren't you coming, too?"

"I think I'll watch. I don't really like the water that much." he told her.

"Suit yourself." she said as she ran towards the ocean with Bowser. He pulled out a chair and decided to relax, taking in the view.

The ocean seemed to be more beautiful at night. The way the stars shined bright, and the moonlight reflecting on the waves gave the beach a mysterious glow. Not to mention, it was also much cooler than in the day.

He looked back over at Peach and Bowser, who were playfully splashing each other. He was hesitant to admit it, but Peach looked so adorable in that pink bathing suit of hers.

The ghost king was also glad he managed to get Bowser and Peach on such good terms with each other. It had taken a long time, but it was worth it to see the both of them happy.

Peach had agreed to date Bowser as long as she dated the both of them. King Boo had to really convince him to share, but he eventually agreed. If the princess was happy, then he was happy.

* * *

The night drifted by, and pretty soon both Peach and Bowser were exhausted.

"Oh, you mortals and your limited energy." King Boo rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. They were so cute when they were tired.

They began to walk home after a long night. It was over, but he was glad he got to enjoy the scenery.


	10. Confession and A Deal

(Day 4 of Kippea Week)

 **Summary** : _King Boo confesses his love to Peach, and they make a deal._

 **Rating** : _T_

 **Warnings** : _Kissing_

 **AUs** : _Humanized_

* * *

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Peach asked. She wanted to make sure she heard what he just said correctly. It had been a normal night so far. The princess had been looking out from her balcony when she got a visit from none other than the ghost king himself. She was frightened at first, but he told her he needed to tell her something.

"I said, my dear princess," King Boo repeated. "I am in love with you."

She couldn't believe this. "You're in love... with me?"

"Yes, I am." he admitted.

Having people fall in love with her wasn't anything new. After all, Bowser was a prime example, and she didn't forget about TEC-XX either. She also wondered if Mario was in love with her too, but if he was, he never said anything. But King Boo? She never saw that one coming, and it was a bit of a shock to her.

"I'm... surprised to say the least." she told him. "I never thought I would hear this from you out of all people."

"I am too. I didn't think I would be as interested in you as I am. But at least now I know what Bowser sees in you." he explained.

"You aren't going to..."

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't stoop to his level." he assured her. "I just want to see you happy."

"Oh, well I appreciate that." she replied. "It's just that... people wouldn't approve of it if they were to find out I was with the same ghost who kidnapped Mario twice."

"Listen, I know what I did was wrong." he told her. "I have done so many horrible things, so it's understandable that you wouldn't forgive me."

"I don't think I can." Peach sighed.

King Boo looked at her. His plan wasn't working, so he had another idea. "I know one thing I can do for you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, wondering what he meant.

"What if Bowser stopped kidnapping you for good?"

"You... you can do that?"

"Of course I can." he replied.

"Wait, you're not going to hurt him are you?" she asked with slight concern. "I would like it if he stopped, but I don't want to be responsible if anyone got hurt."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him." he explained. "But I have a little deal for you."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever kissed someone?" he questioned.

"I've kissed Mario on the cheek a few times." she told him.

"I meant a real kiss." he said. Peach suddenly realized what he wanted.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, I have a deal." he explained. "I'll convince Bowser to leave you alone... for a kiss."

Peach blushed a bit in surprise. Could she really have her first kiss with him? It was just one, and if she agreed, then Bowser wouldn't be a problem anymore.

"Alright, I'll kiss you." she agreed. She walked over to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she looked into his eyes. She started to realize how mesmerizing they were and blushed a little more, but tried to hide it. They both leaned a little closer to each other.

Then, he kissed her. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was a few seconds that she wouldn't forget any time soon. After the kiss was over, the both of them blushed.

"Well, I'd say that was something, wasn't it?" he said.

"Oh my..." Peach wasn't sure what to say now. She just had her first kiss!

"Since I'm a man of my word, I'm going to return the promise." he told her.

"You will?" she asked. "Oh, thank you so much!"

"I should thank you for the kiss." he replied, putting his hand on her cheek before disappearing.

Peach stood there for a second to think about what just happened. It was hard to believe at first, and it took a while to really sink in at what had just happened.

King Boo confessed his love for her, she had her first kiss, and now he was going to make sure Bowser never bothered her again.

But then, there was another thing she realized, one that she didn't know until after they kissed.

She was in love with him as well.


	11. Feelings of Love

(Day 5 of Kippea Week. Already?)

 **Summary** : _King Boo thinks about his feelings for the Mushroom Princess._

 **Rating** : _K+_

 **AUs** : _None_

 **Warnings** : _Unrequited Pining :(_

* * *

He wasn't really sure how it started, or why, but he knew exactly when.

It was the moment he first saw her: Soft blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, that pink dress... somehow it intrigued him.

He didn't think it would ever happen to him, this feeling. At first he denied it. Someone like him, having feelings for someone like her? No chance, no way. It just couldn't be possible.

But then after a while, he realized the feeling wasn't going away no matter how hard he tried, and he had to face the music.

King Boo was in love with Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom.

They had barely interacted at all. They were supposed to be enemies. He was an evil king who had trapped her friends in paintings, and not to mention the whole Dark Moon fiasco. Chances are, she probably didn't like him at all. But the times he did see her, he got the same feeling. And he hated it.

He was the most feared being in the world, king of boos and master of illusion, the same being who struck fear in the hearts of many. He shouldn't be pining after some princess.

But that face of hers, her sweet disposition, and that cute laugh. It was though as she was indirectly stealing his nonexistant heart.

Not that he had a chance anyway. She loved that pathetic plumber, Mario.

But then again, even without Mario in the picture, she would probably be scared of him. Not to mention she already had Bowser to deal with.

He never liked Bowser, either. He was much too arrogant. Not to mention is way of showing his "affection" towards Peach was by kidnapping her.

They did have one common, though, and that was their love for Peach. For a while, he didn't understand why the Koopa king liked her so much. But then when he saw her for the first time, he understood.

King Boo didn't want to stoop to Bowser's level. He would rather admire her from afar and see her happy, even if it meant seeing her with someone else. He was satisfied with just that, for now.


	12. Our Lovely Night Princess(ft Antasma)

_**I apologize for the lack of updates. I actually have been posting these oneshots earlier on other sites, but I was kind of behind when it came to fanfic dot net. But here they are for those who haven't read them, and a brand new one from today. :) This one was written and posted all the way back in December for Kippea Week(oops).**_

 _ **Summary:** After getting evicted from her old home, Peach Toadstool finds herself with nowhere to stay. After a while, she finds an old castle that she thinks is abandoned at first. But then she meets a ghost and a vampire living there, who seem to have other plans for her._

 _ **Rating:** T for some blood._

 _ **AUs:** Humanized AU, Vampire AU, Peach is not a Princess AU_

 _ **NOTE: This is a King Boo X Peach X Antasma polyship. You have been warned.**_

* * *

It was a harsh January night, one of the coldest so far this year. Peach Toadstool made her way through the freezing, winter weather, walking through the snow and wind. She was in a horrible situation.

Unable to pay her rent, she had been kicked out of her home and into the streets. With nowhere to go and just a backpack full of anything she could salvage, she wandered far from town.

Eventually, she ended up far from civilization and was now lost. To make things worse, it was starting to grow darker, and soon it would get colder.

As she continued trekking though, she found a small forest area. It was slightly better than being out in the open, but not by much. Pretty soon, it became night, and things weren't looking so good.

She needed to take a short break, so she sat down near a tree. First she got evicted, and now this. Sighing, she wondered how it could possibly get worse.

Suddenly, as if her thoughts were heard, a bat came out of nowhere swooped down a took her pink winter hat right off her head.

"Come back!" she cried out. She decided to follow the bat to get it back, chasing the creature through the cold, snowy forest.

* * *

After running for a while, she found a rather... interesting sight. It appeared to be a large, dark castle. By now, she had lost track of the bat, and there was no point in looking for it.

Then another idea came up. What about this castle? It seemed massive, but maybe she could use this mishap to her advantage and take shelter in it. But what if people were living there? It seemed likely.

Taking another look at it, it seemed pretty old, so it was possible that it could've been abandoned entirely. Either way, it didn't hurt to try, did it?

"Should I really enter this place uninvited?" she thought to herself. Looking back, and then looking forward, she wondered if going back to the cold was really worth it. Deciding it wasn't, she knocked on the large door.

A few seconds later, the door slowly opened by itself. She peered inside and saw a large hall with a set of stairs leading to the second floor, which also contained a balcony. The walls were lined with candles, and a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling. Everything seemed to be unlit, as if they hadn't been used in years.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone there?" No one answered. Maybe it really was abandoned. But before she could leave, the same bat from earlier appeared and flew past her, still holding onto her hat. "Hey!" She tried to chase it, but it seemed to have disappeared, leaving her alone.

If there were bats in this castle, then no one was stopping animals like that bat from flying into the castle, then she could easily spend the night here. Sure, it was a bit creepy, but it was better than sleeping outside.

She put her backpack down and started to wander around, looking at the old fashioned scenery.

* * *

Somewhere in the castle, two beings resided, watching the girl.

"Well, she certainly is beautiful, isn't she?" the first one said. "I can see why you led her here."

"Yes... I knew from the moment I saw her... she's perfect..." the second one replied, watching her with a feeling of desire. "I think I vill keep her."

"Keep her?"

"I can't just drink from a girl like that and do avay with her right after. No, I think I'll drink a little from her for a vhile and have her as a lover. I've been desiring a little romance lately."

"Well, I want to fool around with her, too."

"Don't vorry, I am totally fine with sharing. Besides, I think she'll be great for both of us." he assured him. "And then, vhen the time is right, I'll turn her."

"Into a vampire like you?"

"Correct." he said. "It shall be nice to have another person like me around. And besides, ve've lived by ourselves for hundreds of years. I think a third person is exactly the thing ve need."

"That's true. But for now, let's go meet her. We need to do that first."

"You're right, let's go."

* * *

As Peach continued to look around, she heard a mysterious sound.

"Who's there?" she asked nervously. Just then, one by one, the candles on the walls began to light themselves with a purple flame. She felt something rush past her. "What's going on?" she thought to herself.

"Well, well, well..." she heard someone say. "What do we have here?"

She looked up at the balcony and saw two men standing there. Looking somewhat unusual and fancily dressed, one had white hair, pale skin, and glowing purple eyes, which freaked her out a bit. He wore a white and purple outfit, along with white gloves and black shoes. He held a staff with a purple jewel on the top.

The other one, however, looked even scarier. He had purple hair, and wore a dark purple outfit with a dark majenta tie and a black cape, as well as magenta shades covering his eyes.

"How nice of you to have stopped by." the pale one said. "We rarely ever get visitors."

"He's right! No one's been here for ages." the other one added.

"Oh...um," Peach tried to speak. "I-I didn't realize anyone was still living here. I'm sorry for entering your home uninvited."

"Nonsense! You're very velcome here." the second assured her.

"In fact," the first one said as he walked down the stairs, getting closer to Peach. "We're actually glad you're here." He gave a mischievous smile. "It's gotten quite boring around lately."

"Oh?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Ve haven't had anyone here in a very long time." the second explained. "And the both of us have been dying for a little company." He walked over to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." he complimented as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, well thank you." she replied, blushing a little. "Who are you?"

"I am KB." the first man told her. "And he's Antasma."

"That's an... interesting name." she commented.

"It's foreign." KB told her. "So what brings you here to our fine home?"

"Oh, well it's a long story..." she admitted.

"Ve have plenty of time." Antasma pointed out.

"Well, okay." she began. "I got kicked out of my home."

"How come?" KB asked.

"I couldn't afford to stay there. So I got evicted and have to find some other place to stay for a while." she told them. "And then, I found a forest area and went there, but suddenly, out of nowhere, a bat came down and took my hat."

"You mean this hat?" Antasma pulled out the same pink hat that had been stolen from her. "It's a nice shade, vouldn't you agree?"

"How... did you get that?" Peach questioned in shock. There's no way that man could've had it, unless... no, it's impossible.

KB gave him a knowing look. "I don't think she's ready to know..." he confidently said, as if he knew she would become curious. "She might get scared..."

"What is it?" she asked. "I won't be afraid."

"Is that so?"

"What is there to be afraid of?" she looked at them with a little concern.

"Oh, nothing, I just have a few tricks up my sleeve." Antasma told her. "For example..." As if by magic, a puff of purple smoke appeared around him. When the smoke quickly gave way, he was gone, and a bat took his place.

"It's you, you're the bat who led me here!" she realized. He flew around her.

"Yes, it is I." he replied.

"But how are you able to do that?"

The bat turned back into a man and laughed. "Vell, my dear." He grinned, revealing sharp fangs. Peach gasped. "Come closer and you'll find out..."

"What's going on... why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, starting to wonder if coming here was a mistake.

KB disappeared and reappeared right next to her, floating and appearing to be transparent, much like a phantom. "Why do you look so pale? You look like you've seen a ghost!" he laughed.

She suddenly began to feel as though she should leave immediately. "I-I think I should be on my way." she slowly walked backwards. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go. Goodbye." The girl turned around and started running towards the door.

Before she could reach it, the door slammed shut, leaving her trapped in the castle.

"Leaving so soon?" KB asked, disappearing and then reappearing in front of her. "You'll miss all the fun we're going to have." She quickly turned around and ran the other way, but Antasma appeared.

"Aren't going to stay for a bite?" he questioned mockingly. He tried to grab her hand, but he missed.

The girl ran towards the stairs, but she KB reappeared next to Antasma. She turned the other way once more, but tripped on her backpack that was still on the floor.

"Come on now, our little party's just getting started!" KB exclaimed. The jewel on his staff began to glow and a red ribbon emerged from it. The ribbon quickly made its way towards Peach and wrapped around her entire body until she was completely covered. Then, the ribbon burst into pieces and she fell to the floor.

Peach found herself in a new, gothic looking dress. It was mostly dark pink with some black at the ends, a shoulderless dress with slightly puffy sleeves. She also wore medium heeled black boots, and her hair that was previously up in a ponytail was now down in soft curls.

She was in awe at her new outfit for a few seconds, almost forgetting about the situation she was currently in. Although she wouldn't admit it, she kind of felt beautiful. However, another ribbon wrapping around her brought her back to reality, as it pulled her closer to the two creatures.

"With a dress like that, you look absolutely stunning." KB complimented, bringing her closer. "Almost like a princess." Once she was close enough, he took her hand and twirled her around. As she was spinning, she saw an opening behind a curtain, so once she stopped, she bolted towards the opening and into another part of the castle.

"Ah, a game of cat and mouse." Antasma mused. "How fun..." he turned back into a bat and flew off. KB simply disappeared to go look for her.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could through the hallway, desperately looking for a place to hide until morning. It seemed as though this castle was bigger than she thought, and every room seemed to be confusing.

Running from room to room, she eventually found herself in what appeared to be a ballroom. Thinking she had lost them, she sighed in relief.

"There you are..." she heard KB's voice behind her. Turning around, she saw the both of them. Before she could run away, Antasma took her by the hand and pulled her closer.

"Tell me, dear" he asked in a mockingly sweet voice, holding her in his arms. "What is your name?"

She couldn't bring herself to speak or move because of how scared she was, not to mention his hold on her was strong. She felt her heart beating fast out of a mixture of both fear, and another feeling that she didn't quite understand. After gaining some confidence, she managed to mutter a few words. "My... my n-name is Peach."

"Vhat a beautiful name, much like the fruit." he chuckled darkly. He traced his fingers along her neck. "KB, do you think her blood tastes as sveet as a peach?"

"I don't know, Antasma, what do you think?" he replied.

"I think I'm going to find out." he gave her a fanged smile.

"Please don't hurt me..." she quietly begged.

"Hurt you? I'm not going to hurt you." he told her.

"You're not?"

"Of course not." he assured. "I'm only going to drink a little bit, not even enough to hurt you at all. I promise I'll make sure of it." he pushed a strand of her hair back. "Ve have no intention of hurting you in the slightest."

"Then why did you scare me like that?" she questioned.

"We were just messing with you, honey." KB smirked. "We mess with each other all the time." He ruffled his friend's hair again.

"Will you stop that?!" he scolded before he looked at Peach again. "And after I finish, KB and I shall give you anything you desire."

"You will?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. He pet her hair a little bit. "All I ask is a little bit of your sveet, red blood."

"You'll only take a little bit?" she asked.

"Only a little." he promised.

"Is it painful?"

"Only for a little second. I'll make sure you don't feel it." he explained.

Peach sighed. Perhaps she shouldn't fight it. He did promise to give her anything if she let him drink some of her blood. And he said he'd only take a little, so it wasn't like she was going to die. "Okay." she closed her eyes. "Go ahead, then."

Grinning, he then kissed her forehead, causing her to blush a little, but she tried to hide it. "Thank you, my dear."

He leaned over and bit into her neck, beginning to drain some of her blood. It was a rather odd feeling, not really painful, but not too pleasant either. As he drank, she began to feel a bit dizzy. This went on for only a minute or two. Luckily, he stopped before she lost too much. As he pulled away, he had an expression of satisfaction.

"My, that tasted better than I thought." he purred, putting his hand on her cheek. "It seems as though you really are as sveet as your name. Ve really should do this again sometime."

Peach tried to reply, but the dizziness took over as she fell. Fortunately, KB caught her. "I'll take it from here." he told him.

"Alright," Antasma replied. "Just let her rest. She'll need it. Besides, the night is almost over, so I must be going before the sun rises." He turned back into a bat before flying away.

KB simply nodded. He carried her bridal style as he took her in his arms and left.

* * *

He brought her to another room. It was rather small, but it had a fireplace and a couch that made it feel a bit friendly. He placed her on the couch and she laid down as the ghost lit the fire place with his staff.

"The dizziness won't last long." he told her. He took out a piece of cloth and placed it on her neck to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you." Peach said, still feeling a bit lightheaded.

"You must be starving." he replied. "Here," he handed her a red apple. "Eat this."

She looked at the apple. "Is it safe?"

"Of course it is." he told her. "It's just an apple from a tree in our garden."

"You have a garden?" she asked, slightly interested.

"We do, and it has all sorts of fruits and vegetables." he explained. "We don't use it much, only when we have humans over. Although, I do use a little magic to grow it."

"Oh." she said. She decided to try the apple, and to her surprise, it tasted pretty good. After she was done, she tried to get up.

"Here, let me help you." he took her hand and helped her up. "Do you feel better?"

She nodded. "I feel fine. A little drained, but fine." She walked around of a bit, but then fell again, landing right in KB's arms.

"Looks like you've really fallen for me, haven't you?" he joked, holding her in his arms.

"Well, I might have fallen a bit... for both of you..." she admitted. It was true that she was scared of them, but there was a part of her that wanted them, too. Something inside her clicked when Antasma had her in his arms, and then it clicked again when she was carried by KB.

"Oh?" he smirked. This was good, he could easily convince her to be theirs. "Well, you know...we really like you." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he held her close. She should have been scared, but she wasn't anymore. She seemed to be intrigued by him, but still slightly intimidated as well. "Why don't you live here with us? You'll have a place to stay, nice and warm..." he twirled a strand of her hair. "And not only that, we'll make sure you enjoy it here. Maybe things will a bit more... lively with you around. I'll tell Azzy to be more gentle with you. He really isn't all that bad, either."

She looked into his eyes, and thought for a moment. Both of the strange men she had met tonight were terrifying, one drinking her blood and the other being a bit chaotic, and both of them wanted her. She'd never believed in ghosts or vampires until this night. But not only that, something about them, and this place for that matter, seemed to be somehow... calling her. She couldn't explain it, but something made her want to stay. And besides, she really didn't have anywhere else to go.

Could she live here? Would being with them really be that bad? After a while, she realized that maybe she wanted this. Maybe she really would be happy here. After all, why did being in their arms feel so right?

She leaned against him in return and smiled. "I will." she replied. "I'll stay."

Running his hand through her soft, blonde hair, she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. "Perfect. You'll be our lovely night princess." he whispered in her ear, which made her blush even more. The both of them seemed to really know how to make her blush.

"A princess?" she repeated.

"Of course. If you're going to live in a castle, you might as well be a princess." he pointed out. When Peach was a little girl, she did dream of becoming a princess. But this was a rather strange way of having her childhood dream come true. Her prince charmings happened to be a ghost and a vampire - not the typical fairytale ending. "And you know what a princess deserves?"

"What's that?"

"A true love's kiss..." he murmured, kissing her on the lips. She was taken aback at first, but then started to want more, so she let the kiss get farther, a bit more intimate.

The kiss lasted for almost a minute before they pulled away. She couldn't even begin to describe how it felt, but she knew she wanted more.

"There's more where that came from." he told her, seeing how red her cheeks became. "But it's almost morning." That was when Peach realized she had been awake this entire night.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, myself." she replied, yawning.

"Would you like a place to sleep?" he offered. "We have a few bedrooms."

"That would be nice." she tiredly responded.

"Would you like me to carry you to bed?" he asked.

"You wouldn't mind?" She didn't want to burden him.

"No, I would love to..." he replied, lifting her off the ground and carrying her out of the room, across the hallway, and up the stairs. Peach leaned her head against his shoulder and started to doze off.

The next time she'd wake up, it would be the start of a new life for her. A new life in a somewhat dark little paradise.


	13. Valentine's Day

_**Sorry for this one being so short, the next one will be longer. =D**_

 _ **Summary:** King Boo gives Peach a small gift._

 _ **Rating:** K+_

 _ **AU:** None_

* * *

"King Boo? Is that you?" Peach asked, leaning against her balcony to see the ghost king himself. "It's a little late, don't you think?"

"I know, but I wanted to give you something, dear." King Boo told her. It was a beautiful starry night and Peach was getting ready for bed.

"Alright, come on up." she said. He floated up onto the balcony. "What is it?"

"A little gift, for Valentine's Day." he replied. "Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and he put something in her hands. The princess opened her eyes and gasped.

It was a beautiful silver necklace with a purple jewel on it, which was shaped like a heart. "For me?"

"Yes, it's for you." he told her, floating closer. "We've been together for almost a year, I wanted to show how much I love you."

"Oh, you silly balloon. I already love you. Just you being by my side makes me happy." she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he blushed a light blue.

"Thank you, Peachy." he told her.

"No, thank you." she countered. "For loving me, even if it's a secret."

"Don't worry, someday there will be a day where we won't have to hide our love." the ghost king assured her. "But until then," he kissed her cheek in return. "Happy Valentine's Day."


	14. One Year Later

_**This takes place in the same AU as I Know Places, which I posted a year ago(wow time flies, doesn't it?). So I recommend you read that before reading this.**_

 _ **Summary:** A look on what happened to Peach and King Boo, a year after the events of I Know Places_

 _ **Rating:** T_

 _ **AUs:** Placeverse, Humanized_

 ** _NOTE:_** _Chlstarr's OC Kaboom makes a cameo appearance. (Used with permission of course)_

* * *

Somewhere in a mansion in the middle of Evershade Valley, King Boo laid in a large, fancy looking bed, with Peach laying her head down on his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist, while occasionally running his hands through her hair every once in a while.

It had been a whole year since he helped her escape getting caught by Bowser's guards. Since then, they had been in hiding.

The time went quite fast, and frankly a lot had changed for everyone. King Boo now had a beautiful girlfriend who loved him despite how terrifying he was. Peach had someone who loved her despite everything she had to go through. Together, both of them were at peace.

But not always. Rumors began to spread about the princess's disappearance. Some people thought she was still out there, while others thought she was dead. King Boo would scoff at these rumors. Even if she were dead, that wouldn't have stopped him from bringing her back anyway.

Speaking of Peach, she began to cuddle closer to him.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" he smirked.

"Maybe it's you who can't get enough of me." she teased.

"You're definitely right about that." he replied. "Come here..." he purred. Peach cuddled closer and they switched sides so he was on top of her.

"I love you so much." she told him. He gave her a quick, but satisfactory kiss.

"I love you more." he kissed her again, a bit longer this time. The kiss went a bit deeper this time, but still only lasted a minute or so before they pulled away.

"Save it for tonight." Peach reminded him.

"Alright, then." King Boo replied. Her thought for a minute. "Peach, dear?"

"What is it?"

"How much do you love me?" he asked.

"I love you more than anything." she assured him.

"Would you want to be with me forever?"

Peach thought to herself. To be quite honest? Yes, she did. She would love to be with him forever. "Of course I would. After everything we've been through together, I've began to love you more each day." she told him. "If you hadn't helped me back there, I would have froze, or have gotten caught. You saved my life and I'll forever be grateful for that."

"In a way, you kind of saved me as well." he revealed, leaning against her.

"How so?"

"You taught me how to love, and I'm very glad you did." he murmured. He laid next to Peach and continued stroking her hair. "It's a wonderful feeling."

"I'm glad, too." she replied. "I'm glad to be with you." She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Me too." he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist once again before pulling her into another kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair in return as the two shared their lovely moment together.

After they pulled away, she smiled once more.

"By the way, I want to show you something." she told him.

"What is it?"

She got up and walked over to a box that was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. "One of the boos snuck into my old castle and brought back some of my things." She opened the box and pulled out a small music box. "My mother gave it to me as a child." The former princess began to wind it up and a beautiful but soft waltz began to play. "I lost it a long time ago, but I guess the boo found it."

"Which one?" he asked.

"I think they said their name was Kaboom?"

"Kaboom, huh?" King Boo replied. "Interesting..."

Peach took his hand. "The music's lovely, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is..." he murmured.

"Makes me want to dance." she stated. He got the hint. Putting his arm around her, he led her into a waltz. The two began to tiredly dance around the room to the music, yet still managing to be graceful. Peach felt as though she was floating in the air, her feet as light as a feather.

As the music continued, he twirled her around and dipped her, which made her blush a little.

They kept on dancing until the music box ran out, their dancing slowing down with the music before it stopped completely.

"You're quite a good dancer, aren't you?" Peach complimented.

"Well, I should say the same for you." the ghostly king replied.

"Why, thank you." she smiled, hugging him gently.

"Anyway, I have some duties to attend to." he told her, pulling away. "But tonight will be our night, just the two of us."

"Good, I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Later that day, King Boo was looking for someone.

"Excuse me?" he asked to a ghost with a cowboy hat. "Kaboom?" The ghost turned around.

"Oh! Uh, howdy, Your Majesty!" they replied. "What can I do for ya?"

"I just wanted to thank you." he told them. "For bringing some of Peach's stuff."

"Aw shucks, it's nothin'!" they said with a slightly goofy smile. "It just felt like the right thing to do."

"Well, I'm happy you did." he stated. "Thank you."

Sometime later, Kaboom found out they were getting promoted.


End file.
